As a technique of this type, Patent Literature 1 discloses a connector including a socket connector 100 shown in FIG. 29 of this application, and a base connector 101 shown in FIG. 30 of this application.
The socket connector 100 includes a housing 102 and a plurality of socket contacts (not shown) which are engaged with the housing 102. Lead wires extending substantially forward are respectively attached to the socket contacts.
The base connector 101 is fixed to a printed circuit board by solder joining. The base connector 101 includes a housing 103 and a plurality of contacts 104 which are held by the housing 103. The housing 103 has a recess 105 which is opened in a direction away from the printed circuit board. The socket connector 100 is inserted into and removed from the recess 105 of the base connector 101 along an inserting/removing direction which is orthogonal to the printed circuit board.
A pair of lock pieces 106 is formed so as to protrude from an end face of the housing 102 of the socket connector 100. A pair of mating grooves 107 is formed in the housing 103 of the base connector 101. In the state where the socket connector 100 and the base connector 101 are coupled together, the pair of lock pieces 106 of the housing 102 of the socket connector 100 are respectively mated with the pair of mating grooves 107. The pair of lock pieces 106 and the pair of mating grooves 107 constitute a lock mechanism for maintaining the state in which the socket connector 100 is engaged with base connector 101.